Various training aids have been proposed to teach children, particularly, young boys, how to use a toilet in the same manner as an older boy or man might use a urinal. These training aids have consisted in various devices such as targets, paddle wheels and bowls to get the child interested in using the toilet as a urinal.
While these toilet attached training aids have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized by certain disadvantages, in that they are positioned inside the toilet bowl, and the edge of the standard toilet bowl is too high off the floor for the child to reach the training aid inside the bowl by himself while he is of a certain height. Such height is usually not attained until a child reaches approximately three or three-and-half years of age or older, resulting in the child loosing interest in such toilet training at an earlier age.